prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HuPC05/Image Gallery
Screenshots HuPC05-Young Homare skating 1.png|Young Homare skating (flashback) HuPC05-Young Homare skating pirouette.png|Young Homare performing a pirouette (flashback) HuPC05_-_Homare_looking_in_the_mirror.png|Homare looking in the mirror HuPC05_-_Homare's_ponytail.png|Homare's ponytail HuPC05-Homare cuts her hair.png|Homare cuts her hair (flashback) HuPC05-Hana asks Homare for a favor.png|Hana asks Homare for a favor HuPC05-Homare wonders what kind of store Beauty Harry is.png|Homare wonders what kind of store Beauty Harry is HuPC05-Harry explains it's a fashion store.png|Harry explains it's a fashion store HuPC05-Homare thinks Harry is doing it all wrong.png|Homare thinks Harry is doing it all wrong HuPC05-Homare's new style for BH.png|Homare's new style for Beauty Harry HuPC05-Beauty Harry's new style 2.png|Beauty Harry's new style inside HuPC05-Hana Saaya would love to take photos.png|Hana and Saaya would love to take photos HuPC05-BH business is booming.png|Business is booming for Beauty Harry HuPC05-Hugtan upset by all the commotion.png|Hugtan got upset by all the commotion HuPC05-Harry presents the Melody Tambourine.png|Harry presents the Melody Tambourine HuPC05-Hana playing the Melody Tambourine for Hugtan and customers.png|Hana plays the Melody Tambourine for Hugtan and the customers HuPC05-Charaleet about to be punished by Listol.png|Charaleet is about to be punished by Listol HuPC05-Ruru explains what Charaleet failed to do.png|Ruru explains what Charaleet failed to do HuPC05-Papple surprised Charaleet managed to hide his failures.png|Papple is surprised Charaleet managed to hide his failures HuPC05-Charaleet pleads for one last chance.png|Charaleet pleads for one last chance HuPC05-Listol gives Charaleet one last chance.png|Listol gives Charaleet one last chance HuPC05-Hana wants to take a photo with Homare.png|Hana wants to take a photo with Homare HuPC05-Hana Homare Saaya Hugtan taking a photo.png|Homare takes a photo with Hana, Saaya and Hugtan HuPC05-Harry angry that he was left out.png|Harry is angry that he was left out HuPC05-Hana Saaya Homare realize Harry just turned back into a hamster.png|Hana, Saaya and Homare realize Harry just turned back into a hamster HuPC05-Harry tells Homare of course there was no weird critter.png|Harry tells Homare that of course there was no weird critter HuPC05-Saaya Hana distract Homare.png|Saaya and Hana try to distract Homare HuPC05-Homare surprised how she's smiling in the photo.png|Homare is surprised how she's smiling in the photo HuPC05-Homare wonders why the others invited her.png|Homare wonders why the others invited her HuPC05-Hana tells Homare it doesn't matter that she couldn't become a Cure.png|Hana tells Homare it doesn't matter that she couldn't become a Cure HuPC05-Homare walks out of the store.png|Homare walks out of the store HuPC05-Saaya tells Hana they should go after Homare.png|Saaya tells Hana they should go after Homare HuPC05-Homare sitting alone with Hugtan.png|Homare sitting alone with Hugtan HuPC05-Hana Saaya followed Homare.png|Hana & Saaya followed Homare HuPC05-Homare apologizes for telling Hana off.png|Homare apologizes for telling Hana off HuPC05-Hana apologizes for not knowing what to say to Homare.png|Hana apologizes for not knowing what to say to Homare HuPC05-Homare says she admires Hana.png|Homare says she admires Hana HuPC05-Hana says she tries to become a cool Hana one day.png|Hana says she tries to become a cool Hana one day HuPC05-Saaya tells Homare she's liked her for a long time.png|Saaya tells Homare she's liked her for a long time HuPC05-Homare is embarrassed by everyone calling her Homare-chan.png|Homare is embarrassed by everyone calling her "Homare-chan" HuPC05-Charaleet appears.png|Charaleet appears HuPC05-Homare kidnapped by Charaleet.png|Homare is kidnapped by Charaleet HuPC05-Charaleet put Homare on a high ledge.png|Charaleet put Homare on a high ledge HuPC05-Charaleet taunting Homare.png|Charaleet taunts Homare HuPC05-Charaleet tells Homare she'll never shine again.png|Charaleet tells Homare she'll never shine again HuPC05-Homare starts to despair.png|Homare starts to despair HuPC05-Homare's Oshimaida appears.png|Homare's Oshimaida appears HuPC05-Yell Ange transformed.png|Yell and Ange transformed HuPC05-Oshimaida crushing Heart Feather shield.png|The Oshimaida crushes Ange's Heart Feather shield HuPC05-Yell blocks the Oshimaida.png|Yell blocks the Oshimaida HuPC05-Charaleet desperate for Mirai Crystals.png|Charaleet is desperate for Mirai Crystals HuPC05-Oshimaida begins to pirouette.png|The Oshimaida begins to pirouette HuPC05-Homare in despair.png|Homare in despair HuPC05-Homare wants to shine again.png|Homare wants to shine again HuPC05-Hugtan reacts to Homare's feelings.png|Hugtan reacts to Homare's feelings HuPC05-Yellow Mirai Crystal appears.png|The Yellow Mirai Crystal appears HuPC05-Homare jumps to grab the Mirai Crystal.png|Homare jumps to grab the Mirai Crystal HuPC-Heart Kiratto-Étoile-Cure Etoile poses.jpg|Cure Étoile's transformation pose HuPC05-Cure Étoile appears.png|Cure Étoile appears HuPC05-Ange Yell see Étoile appear.png|Ange and Yell see Étoile appear HuPC05-Étoile jumps down to the other Cures.png|Étoile jumps down to the other Cures HuPC-Heart Star-Sending the star.png|Étoile uses Heart Star! HuPC05-Oshimaida caught by Heart Star chain.png|The Oshimaida is caught by Étoile's Heart Star chain HuPC05-Étoile smiles at Ange and Yell.png|Étoile smiles at Ange and Yell HuPC05-Oshimaida flying up.png|The Oshimaida flies away after growing wings HuPC05-Ange Yell help Étoile jump up to the Oshimaida.png|Ange & Yell help Étoile jump up to the Oshimaida HuPC05-Étoile looking down at the Oshimaida.png|Étoile looks down at the Oshimaida HuPC05-Étoile pirouette kick.png|Étoile uses a pirouette kick HuPC05-Oshimaida defeated with Heart For You.png|The Oshimaida is defeated with Heart For You! HuPC05-Cures victory pose.png|The Cures after defeating the Oshimaida HuPC05-Charaleet is done for.png|Charaleet is done for HuPC05-Hugtan receives power from the Yellow Mirai Crystal.png|Hugtan receives power from the Yellow Mirai Crystal HuPC05-Étoile kyun.png|Étoile is overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness HuPC05-Étoile cuddling Hugtan.png|Étoile cuddles Hugtan HuPC05-Beauty Harry outside evening.png|Beauty Harry in the evening HuPC05-Hana smiling at Saaya Homare.png|Hana smiles at Saaya and Homare HuPC05-Homare blushing.png|Homare blushes HuPC05-Homare calls Hana Nono Hana.png|Homare calls Hana "Nono Hana" HuPC05-Homare called Hana stylish.png|Hana is excited that Homare called her stylish HuPC05-Saaya Homare Hana Hugtan photo on Mirai Pad.png|The photo of Saaya, Homare, Hana and Hugtan on the Mirai Pad Wallpapers wall_hug_05_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. HuPC05.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes